moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Alterac
Gold Forints * Silver Fillérs * Copper Pengős | Imports = | Exports = | Flora = | Fauna =Falcon | Gemstone = | Metal = | Colour =Orange Black | Allegiance =Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) Orcish Horde (formerly) | Status =Defunct | Today Part Of =Lordaeron ∟Hillsbrad Foothills }} The Kingdom of Alterac was one of the Seven Human Kingdoms to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in the foothills and mountains of the land now known as the Alterac Mountains. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom in the Alliance and was a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. = History= ---- Pre-Historical Events Alterac was founded as a result of the expansion of the Empire of Arathor throughout the southern reaches of Lordaeron. The Alteraci people of the region submitting to the rule under Thoradin after the defeat of Ignaeus Trollbane in a duel of honor. Having submit to the rule of Arathor, the people of Alterac remained loyal to the empire, although they became increasingly culturally distinct from the rest of the empire. The region also funded a considerable military force that rivaled that of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is with this force Alterac was able to fund an expeditionary force to assist with the mapping of the region of Khaz Modan, and assist in establishing relations with the Dwarves.The Seven Kingdoms The Troll Wars In the time of the Troll Wars, the Alterac fortress was the primary bastion of the Empire of Arathor in their war against the trolls. With the assistance of the Quel'dorei, the Arathorians were able to fund the power of one hundred of the first human mages, which were utilized in turning the tide of the Troll wars. In the final battle of the war, the Trolls were baited towards the Alterac fortress in a large valley within the region. The humans then unleashed a great and devastating force of magic against the trolls, utterly annihilating them and sending them away.Warcraft Chronicle Pg. 131 Independence from Arathor Gradually over time, the Empire of Arathor slowly began to diminish, and Alterac would begin to gain it own independence from the Empire. Strom's leadership was willing to surrender its authority to the city-states within its borders rather than deal with affairs themselves, being unable to maintain dominion over them. Soon, Alterac became a fully independent nation. However, it maintained its position as one of the smaller kingdoms. Pre-Second War Due to its precarious position next to the, at the time, expanding Kingdom of Lordaeron, Alterac survived as an independent kingdom using political strategy, militant strength, appeasement and usage of the snowy terrain that could not be found in many regions of the north. However, Alterac found a great rival in King Thoras Trollbane of the Kingdom of Stromgarde due to considerable disagreements over the borders of the Kingdoms. The armies of King Trollbane and General Hath clashed on numerous occasions. This may have created a great discord between the two Kingdoms, which in-turn alienated Alterac when it had joined the Alliance of Lordaeron.The Seven Kingdoms Its main city, Alterac City, encompassed a large amount of the kingdom and was located within the rugged and mountainous area of the Alterac Mountains. The kingdom also included the relatively prosperous town of Strahnbrad, which currently acts as a primary base of operations for the Syndicate. The Second War When news of the orcish Horde arrived to Lordaeron, Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde, was initially reluctant to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. However, Perenolde was quickly pressured into committing his kingdom as all the other nations of the Eastern Kingdoms began to pledge themselves to the Alliance. Fearing he might be left out, Perenolde joined the Alliance. Alterac was the weakest of the Human nations and was only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praised Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he was beset by the fear that when the Horde would come, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty would save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knew whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac would fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance.Adapted from Warcraft II Manual, Page 44. When the war began to favored the orcs, and the future looked grim for the Alliance, Perenolde began to fear for the safety of his kingdom. Terrified for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Orcish Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of Quel'dorei passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther the Lightbringer by employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand. Perenolde also allowed the Horde to pass unimpeded by mountain passes in Alterac towards the Kingdom of Lordaeron. .|centre]] After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered, the army of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, led by King Thoras Trollbane, travelled to the small kingdom, quickly besieging the city. The army of Alterac, small as it was, could not resist the men of Stromgarde and the city soon feel, most of it destroyed in the process. As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. In order to satiate the people of Alterac who cried out following the destruction of their homes, reconstruction began in Strahnbrad, and later on the city of Hath's Vigil. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy-filled days after the nation’s dissolution became a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Despite their efforts, the Alterac area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the ruins of Strahnbrad. With the fall of Lord Perenolde, Deathwing, disguised as Lord Daval Prestor soon arose to convince the Alliance of Lordaeron to allow him to lay claim to the fallen Kingdom through magical means. Though Lord Prestor was successful, the plan was abandoned when he suddenly fell into obscurity, leaving Alterac to ruin. Current Status The Kingdom of Alterac would be classified as a defunct kingdom with no hope. The Syndicate and Ogres still remain a threat to a significant portion of the territory of Alterac, including the frontier regions and areas between Alterac City and Strahnbrad. These hostile groups will stop at nothing to keep the land in their possession and retake what was taken by such reclamation groups. The Ogres use brute force with numbers and the Syndicate uses subtle and lethal techniques that may catch many off guard. The Perenolde Family The House of Perenolde was the last ruling noble house of the Kingdom of Alterac, as King Aiden Perenolde so brashly betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War. While many of their house turned to and formed the Alterac Syndicate, it is stated Isiden Perenolde, a nephew of Aiden Perenolde, fled to Gilneas with the fall of the Kingdom. The Syndicate As a result of the fall of the Kingdom of Alterac, the Alliance of Lordaeron stripped the nobility of their wealth and holdings. To combat this, the old Alteraci nobles banded together under the leadership of their old King Aiden Perenolde to form the Alterac Syndicate. Aiden Perenolde also aligned himself with the Shadow Council, and the warlock Ner'zhul to form the Syndicate's own sect of warlocks, The Argus Wake. The Alterac Syndicate soon expanded its influence across the north as the Kingdom of Arathor fell, populating the Alterac Mountains, the Hillsbrad Foothills, territories in the Arathi Highlands and various other areas. For a time, the Syndicate even held the former capital of the Kingdom of Alterac, Alterac City, but were soon roused from the holdings by the ogres of the Crushridge Clan who now occupy the region. In light of their spreading influence and battering by adventurers, the Syndicate can be found in the ruined town of Strahnbrad, camps within The Uplands, and various outlying territories within the region. The Syndicate's influence may also be found within Stromgarde City. Interpretation by the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge The Alteraci Institution of Knowledge has taken the liberty of providing the nation of Alterac with an in-depth timeline of past kings, wars, and major historical events. They have also taken the liberty of comprising all information in a clean and concise timeline, known as the Perenolde Calendar. All information is to be taken at the discretion of the reader. = Holdings = ---- The Kingdom of Alterac was once the host to multiple areas within and around the Alterac Mountains, some of which included the capital of Alterac City. The township of Strahnbrad, The Uplands, Gallows' Corner, and the Four fingers below Alterac, forming the land mass into a four fingered hand. These lands, after the Siege upon Alterac after its betrayal were contested, and some held under the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and the Order of the Silver Hand. Alterac City before the Second War]] Alterac City was the capital of the old Kingdom of Alterac, home to the Alterac Keep, the seat of the House of Perenolde, and any other King that may take the throne. Once a bastion and area of trade for the people of Alterac, after the fall of the Kingdom it was soon taken by the Alterac Syndicate. However, after aiding Sylvanas Windrunner, the Crushridge Clan of Ogres swept the city and ousted the Syndicate. Alterac City is currently a shadow of its former self, the Crushridge Ogres claiming the land for themselves, creating from themselves a slum with their leavings left on the floor, as well as old bones from the corpses of their victims. The City lies near a cliff facing Lordamere Lake, and it is said that Alterac also controlled the coast. On the outskirts of the City lie the holdings of the Crushridge Clan. Strahnbrad during the Third War]] The Township of Strahnbrad was once a border town of Lordaeron and Alterac, which had survived long after the siege upon the Alterac by the Order of the Silver Hand, the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It is hinted that, after the siege, Strahnbrad was taken under the protection of the Order of the Silver Hand, as well as the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as Arthas Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer saved the town from being under the constant assault from the Blackrock Orcs in the Third War. However, after the fall of Lordaeron, the town was sacked and taken by the Alterac Syndicate, without the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron it soon fell. Strahnbrad is located in the southeast portion of the Alterac Mountains, with the King's Road running through it, according to Warcraft III. A mountain pass leading out of the town leads towards the Western Plaguelands, near the Thondroril River. Just north of the town is The Uplands, and to the west, the path which leads to Gallows' Corner. The Uplands today]] The Uplands is a long expanse of green, sloped plains running along the northernmost portion of Alterac. The area is the main expanse of farmlands for the old Kingdom, and has long since been occupied by the Alterac Syndicate. Dandred's Fold Within the regions of the Uplands lies a home on the coast of Lordamere Lake, so aptly names Dandred's Fold. This estate is rumored to be the Perenolde Manor, though this is up to speculation. It was once populated by the Syndicate, but was soon abandoned after the Shattering. Gallows' Corner before the Second War]] The Gallows' Corner (or Gallow's Corner) is a defensible pass leading into the Alterac Mountains. Once held and defensed by a gated palisade, Gallows Corner was the main entrance into the Kingdom. Protected by single watchtower, and a arrow launcher, the corner soon fell to the constant pressure from the Siege of Alterac, and later became populated by Ogres. Gallows' Corner is located in central Alterac, a pass within the mountains which leads into a three way intersection, one leading towards Alterac City, one towards Strahnbrad, and one exiting the Alterac Mountains towards Tarren Mill. The Growless Caves may also be considered a portion of the Corner. The Four Fingers of Alterac (Presumed) The Four Fingers of Alterac are the southernmost portion of the the former Kingdom of Alterac. These four fingers are rumored to be within the Kingdom's holdings, and are named as follows. (From west to east) * Gavin's Naze * The Headland * Corrahn's Dagger * Sofera's Naze These four fingers were utilized by the Stormpike Clan, as well as SI:7 in an assault against the Forsaken. However, the Horde has since managed to detonate and destroy most of the regions.Quest:Breaking the Hand Eastern Mountains The Eastern Mountains are a separated mountain range apart of the Alterac Mountains across the Thondroril River from the central mountains and heartland of the former Kingdom. The Eastern Mountains are far greater in altitude and are sparsely populated. Due to this remoteness, the Eastern Mountains have proven as an excellent location for the League of Assassins or the Ravenholdt to establish their headquarters. = Religion = ---- While faith of the citizens of the Kingdom of Alterac has never been explicitly stated, it can be assumed through various in game entities that Alterac, like every human kingdom held faith in the Holy Light. And, through some minor culture mixing with their strong allies of the Kingdom of Gilneas, The Old Ways may have also been present within the Kingdom. Church of the Holy Light The Church of the Holy Light is hinted to be a prevalent entity within the Kingdom of Alterac, hinted by its singular chapel within the city. The people of Alterac were likely staunch believers in the Holy Light, worshiping from Alterac Chapel, held within Alterac City. Clergy The Clergy of the Holy Light holds ecclesiastical borders surrounding the Kingdom of Alterac, as well as the Hillsbrad Foothills. The main center of faith for members of the Diocese of Alterac is the Alterac Chapel, and is subservient to the Council of Bishops. Order of the Silver Hand As a defunct Kingdom, there was never officially a notable presence of Silver Hand Knights in the region of Alterac until after the fall of the Kingdom. Aiden Perenolde had hired pirates to assassinate Uther the Lightbringer, but this prompted Alterac being burnt to cinders thereafter. However, when Strahnbrad was rebuilt, under the protection of the Kingdom of Lordaeron between the second and third wards, Sir Uther and his Squire Arthas Menethil protected the people of the Alterac Mountains from orcs. These orcs were attempting to use the people of the town as sacrifices. This brave effort to protect the people may have turned some to look towards the path of the paladin as a means to become closer to the light. The Old Ways The Old Ways are the traditional pagan faith of the Kingdom of Gilneas, which can be assumed to have spread into the mountains of Alterac through trade, culture clashing, and general good tidings between the two kingdoms. Though few today worship the Old ways within the Alterac Mountains, it is still recognized as an Alteraci religion. = Organizations = ---- Many sects and claimants have arisen to attempt to return to the frozen wastelands of the Alterac Mountains in days past, below is listed a few of these sects. Each one may have varying ideals and faiths, but ultimately their goals include reclaiming the lost lands under a new banner. Many of these organizations soon or eventually failed in the long reclamation process for varying reasons, though some still choose to press on. They are all listed below The Citrine Eagle Pioneers in the once prosperous yet small Kingdom of Alterac, this band of brothers and sisters sought a new purpose in the Alterac Mountains after the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart. With the turmoil beset by the downfall of the City-State of Alterac, The Citrine Eagle arose from the ashes to forge Alterac in a new light. Seeking to bring the Alteraci people back to their homelands, the Citrine Eagle works hard of making the perilous and hostile environment hospitable for the would-be settlers who dare be brave enough to trek the landscape. This band of heroes consists of many Clerics and Paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand, and funds a large community of light fairing men and women due to its original rendition as an exclusively paladin chapter. Since branching out, the group now offers home to those who would take it in their fortress town of Talongrab, within the County of Blackmoore. Under the guidance of their Matriarch, Zaria R. Blackmoore, the group has thus far prospered where others have faltered. City-State of Alterac The City-State of Alterac, otherwise known as the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, is the new government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tribereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Through bloodlines and shrewd political machinations, the warrior Kormed Wolfheart rose to oversee the kingdom, until his ultimate vanishing into the Duchy of Wolfrun. Duchy of Hath The Duchy of Hath and the city of Hath's Vigil, while not an organization of any sort, stood since the downfall of the Kingdom and remains one of the few centers of Alteraci culture loyal to the Alliance in the region. The city has faced hardship after hardship but preserved, much to the shock of those who know it's origins. They were led by Lord Jameson Brand of the House of Brand was host to one of the last bastions of the Scarlet Crusade. After lord Jameson's death to illness, the people of Hath have been led by his son, Johnathon Brand. Their refugees number in the low hundreds and they make their living within the ruins of the Falcon Quarter and the Falcon Keep, having turned it into a dilapidated shanty town. Dominion of Alterac A fledgling neutral nation that seeks to redeem the Alteraci people and sees themselves as the successors of the old Kingdom of Alterac. Created shortly after the Second War as a military organisation, one with the purpose of reclaiming the lands of the Alteraci from their foes, the Dominion now governs over the lands it secured and is ruled by a coalition of Alteraci nobles. Having suffered a series of recent defeat over the last year, and the lost of the majority of their leadership, including the previous Lord-Commander, the Dominion of Alterac was forced to retreat from the majority of its holdings. Currently, the majority of Dominion forces are concentrated in the Duchy of Aurellia and the Principality of Fjallidh, where they are licking their wounds and attempting to rebuild. Clan Wulfbane An ancient clan of once nomadic barbarians, this warrior clan settled within the mountains of Alterac before the age of the Arathorian Empire. Taking residence between the pass that lead to the Thondoril River from Strahnbrad, they watch vigilantly for any who would seek to invade Alterac and bring about it's end. Lead by honorable and valiant Wolf-King Adalek, these bold warriors stand bravely in defense of the snowy peaks they call home, vowing to never let the Banshee Queen defile the ancient lands like she has Gilneas, Hillsbrad, and the Arathi Highlands. The County of Hafmjarhall is the seat of power for this Clan, the Great Keep currently open to all denizens as the Wolf-King routinely holds feasts within his mead hall. Never one to believe in class, all are welcome to join him -- peasant or noble. References *Orignal banner concept for the Alterac flag; Metzen 1995. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Orcish Horde Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Alteraci History